The Ties That Bind
by CreativeMind2012
Summary: After a visit from Danielle nearly ends in disaster, Danny realizes that more than anything she needs someone to take care of her and protect her. But will he be able to handle the responsibility of being her father and deal with all the obstacles life throws at him?
1. Chapter 1: I Have To Find You

Clouds lazily drifted through the sky partially blocking the sun from view. Beneath them, a park was bustling with people. The air filled with a mixture of different conversations, sprinkled with laughter and loud music. Much to the dismay of Danielle, or Dani as she liked to be called, who'd come to the park in the hopes of having a quiet breakfast. She entered anyway wandering down the stone path looking for a more secluded area. The deeper she went the louder the noise in the park became but she chose to continue out of curiosity. When the path finally opened up, she saw a large field with several groups of people surrounding a stage that had been setup in the middle of the field. Most of the crowd was standing, some people were even dancing and a few were seated on blankets and lawn chairs. While she couldn't really, see the band members themselves she could make out their instruments on the stage and hear the music. Dani figured that this event must be the reason the park was so crowded this early. She stared down at the bag in her hand; clearly, this was not a good place for a little down time.

She briefly considered leaving, but then her stomach gave a vengeful growl reminding her that she had already missed breakfast once. So, she turned down the path and settled down on the far side of one of the benches that circled the fountain just across from the field. On the other end of the bench sat a man reading a book next to him a young woman was texting on her cell phone. Dani opened the paper bag and pulled out a breakfast sandwich unwrapped it and took a bite.

Before she could even finish chewing the whole atmosphere of the park changed, the cheerful vibe replaced with an uncomfortable tension as the warm summer air suddenly turned frigid. A cold chill went up her spine then was released in one cool breath. She shoved the sandwich back into the bag, she already had an idea of who to expect but took a cautious look around just in case. Then out of nowhere, they appeared, three birdlike creatures each a vibrant shade of green with blue beaks and an eerie glow surrounding them. Everyone around her froze in fear, staring at the creatures that floated above the fountain but she just scowled. _Really? Again! _She actually might've preferred almost any other ghost but no, it was these three idiots who'd shown up again for the umpteenth time.

"There see, I knew she wouldn't be far."

"Just make sure she doesn't get away again."

Two of them swooped down from the sky toward the bench. The woman next to Dani dropped her phone and screamed as she flung herself into the person next to her causing them both to tumble onto the ground. Talons scrapped across the seat of the bench just missing Dani as she swiftly ducked underneath it. Peeking out from under the bench, she could see the legs of the screaming, fleeing park goers, but no sign of the ghosts. _Where did those birdbrains go?_

Suddenly the bench was lifted above her the bag holding her breakfast slipping off it and plummeted to the ground as the bench was thrown in to the fountain. The vultures still in the sky began circling her, like prey. She rose to her feet and they drift down toward her each hovering on one side of her.

"Alright, whattaya say we just get this over with and you come with us?" asked the one to her left

"Or you guys could just leave me alone." she retorted Truthfully she hadn't minded kicking their butts the first few times but these little visits were getting far to frequent for her liking not to mention this was the second time today they'd interrupted her breakfast. She really wished there was away to keep them from coming back but no matter what city or state she went to they always seemed to find her.

"You think we want to be chasing you all over the place? It's our boss that so interested in you." said the one directly in front of her

"Boss," She felt a sudden tinge of fear, an image of Vlad crossed her mind, if anyone were after her it would undoubtedly be him. _No no Danielle, don't go jumping to conclusions. _She tried to remain calm but their persistence in coming after her suddenly made a lot more sense. "Are you working for Vlad?"

"Oh, so ya know him." said the one on the left

"I prefer the term despise, actually."

"Enough, with the small talk already! We have a job to do!" declared the one on the right

He charged at her but she dodged and he crashed in to his companion. She ran off cutting across the pathway into the forested area of the park. She ran through bushes and past countless trees turning left and right trying to make sure they weren't behind her. When she finally stopped, she took shelter under a tall oak tree to prevent an aerial view. She sat down with her back against the tree and her knees together._ I can't believe those stupid birds were working for Vlad this whole time and I didn't realize it. _She looked around silently wondering if he was around watching her just waiting to pop up out of the shadows. But there was no sign him or the vultures or anyone for that matter. She sighed,_ The best thing to do now is probably to get to Danny. _This was something she'd been thinking about doing for a while now anyway, though she'd wanted her visit to be under more positive circumstances. She stood up and without hesitating transformed into her ghostly alter ego, Dani Phantom. She took off in to the sky headed back toward the business district of the city.

Less than halfway, there her ghost sense went off again. She stopped and looked over her shoulder; the vultures were starting to catch up with her. She stayed there a moment allowing them to get closer and as soon as she felt they were close enough she charged up a ghost ray and fired at the lead vulture. The shot nailed him and sent him flying back his companions separated each coming at her from a different side she continued firing at them but they were able to avoid most of her attacks. The lead vulture having recovered slipped out of sight while she was distracted only to reappear right behind her, he then went to work pecking the back of her head.

"Ow ow, stop it!" she said

She tried to swat him away but while her hands were up the other vultures, each grabbed hold of one of her arms with their talons. Their leader backed off and started leading them in different direction. Dani tried to wiggle her arms free but that only made them tighten their grip. She gave a swift kick to the vulture on her left, his grip loosened and she forced her arm down out of his grasp. With her newly freed hand, she blasted him away before firing at the other one. The vultures regrouped and were about to attack but stopped short when something in the distance caught their attention.

A sharp whistling noise slice through air, the source a missile fired from a small white jet. The sound caught Dani's attention just in time for her to dodge it. The missile sailed straight toward the vultures who also tried to dodge but the missile split into four pieces revealing a net that tightly wrapped around one of them causing him to fall from the sky. His comrades race down to him using their beaks to try to free him, despite their efforts he crashed into a tree in which the net became tangled.

In the cockpit, the pilot was locking onto his next target when he noticed something oddly familiar about the ghost before him. Like somehow he'd seen her before, she looked toward him and dashed off. But in that short moment he caught a glimpse of something he must have seen at a least a dozen times before Danny Phantom's insignia. He couldn't recall exactly how many times he'd seen that picture of Phantom listed at the top of the Guys in White's most wanted list. But this revelation alone was enough for him to abandon the other ghosts and purse her.

She'd actually gotten pretty far but thanks to the ecto-radar in the plane, he was able to catch up, activating the plane's cloaking ability so she wouldn't see him coming. With the closer view, he was able to recognize other features similar to Phantom; white hair, green eyes, even her outfit resembled his, but she was much smaller than him and most obviously a girl. But that symbol and her appearance meant that somehow she was related to him, the big question was how. And equally, as important does this mean there were even more ghosts out there like Phantom? Quite a disturbing thought.

Danny Phantom, was one of the most devious ghosts to ever leave the Ghost Zone, as if his arrogant attitude wasn't enough, he had the nerve to prance around Amity Park like he was some kinda hero, conning the citizens into believing he was more the just an ectoplasmic malefactor that was no doubt plotting their down fall every day. The worst part, he was actually a decent threat, smarter than the average ghost and growing stronger all the time. More ghosts like him would surely spell the end for humanity. But catching this ghost girl could finally give the GIW an edge over him, if there truly was a connection between them, they could finally get the answer to what makes Phantom so unique and find out how to end him. With that in mind, he raised the plane up higher in the sky and began open firing on the oblivious girl beneath him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the town of Amity Park, the students of Casper High were on the edge of their seats in anticipation of the start of summer vacation. Except for Danny Fenton who was on edge for a completely different reason, his mind far away from the summer fantasies of his classmates, barely able to focus on finishing his exam as his thoughts drifted between it and finding his "cousin" Danielle. A few months had passed since he'd last seen her and over that time he'd found himself worrying about her safety, which was only made worse when he started having nightmares about her. Though he tried to tell himself that she was capable of taking care of herself and that she would find him if she needed him the thoughts persisted so he settled on trying to find her just to make sure she was okay.<p>

This was easier said than done as he realized he had no idea where to start looking for her, recalling that the only time he sees her is when she comes to him. And she'd never been much of a pen pal. So he'd resorted to searching surrounding cities in the vain hope that she was close by, at one point he'd even consulted Clockwork sure that out of all people the time master would know where she was but Clockwork was uncooperative telling him something to the effect of "do it yourself".

He stared blankly at the test paper in front him trying hard to remain focused on it, he had at least twenty multiple-choice questions and one essay question left and only fifteen minutes of class left. He frowned as he thought of how distracted he'd been the past week, between the nightmares and his search attempts he hadn't been getting much sleep, let alone time to study. And he didn't dare think of how he did on the other exams. He circled his best guesses and started on the essay. He finished the first paragraph just as Mr. Lancer announced there were only five minutes left. Despite this, Danny chose to glance at the clock he then noticed that he was one of only four students who were still working. He looked down miserably at his essay. _I'm gonna fail. I'm gonna fail and then my parents are gonna kill me. _

He sighed and tried to write at least one more half-decent paragraph. Scribbling down the first things that came to mind hoping they formed cohesive sentences. The bell rang and students gathered their things and headed out the door, a few of them stopping by Mr. Lancer's desk to drop off their tests. Danny gave one last look at essay; he'd managed to get two and a quarter paragraphs on the paper, before putting it under his test packet and hesitantly walking up to Mr. Lancer's desk. He placed each in its corresponding pile and quickly walked off.

The halls were louder and messier than usual as students excitedly gathered the last of their things from their lockers. Danny absent-mindedly walked through the hallway to his locker, his legs making their way there out of habit. When he arrived, he noticed Sam and Tucker standing around his locker they looked like they were discussing something. As he approached, they stopped talking and looked at him with concern before looking back at each other. He could already tell what this was about, not that it was something he wanted to discuss right then, now that school was over, he'd been hoping to get an early jump on his search. But he realized this conversation was long overdue and in all honesty, he could use their help.

And it wasn't like this was something he was intentionally keeping from them. Sometimes he just got a bit impulsive; rushing in to things without thinking it through, especially if it involved someone he cared about, as was the case now. So in his haste to find Danielle he'd been blowing them off and leaving them out. Thinking back, he felted a bit ashamed of actions.

"Danny, are you alright? You've been acting strange lately," said Sam She leaned back against the neighboring lockers and crossed her arms.

"And, no offense, but dude you look terrible." added Tucker

"Yeah I know," said Danny ignoring Tucker's comment as he entered the combination in to his locker he opened the door and grabbed the only thing left inside, his backpack. "I've got some things I need to tell you guys." He closed the door to the locker that was no longer his and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "You guys remember Danielle, don't you?"

"Well it'd be pretty hard to forget her. It's not every day we meet other people who are half-ghost, but what does she have to do with you going all zombie on us?" said Sam

"I'm worried about her it's been a while since I last saw her."

"So you were acting all weird because you were worried?" said Tucker

"Yes. I never mention this to you guys before but Danielle has been off traveling the world all by herself."

"Who was the idiot that let her do that?" said Sam

"Uh…That's…not important right now. What's important is finding her…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Danny maybe you should take a break from this. You're driving yourself crazy and for all you know she's fine." said Sam

"But I don't know. That's the problem. I don't where she is or if she's safe or… if she needs me."

"You're starting to sound like you're her dad or something." said Tucker

"She… means a lot to me, okay. And anyway if you just help me find her I'll stop acting like a crazy person."

"Hey if it means no more zombie Danny I'm game."

"Sam?"

"Alright, but I'm gonna hold you to it."

The three of them started down the hall, Danny took on brisk pace that forced Sam and Tucker to run to keep up. The crowds in the hallway had died down and aside from the discard paper and other trash on the floor, they were able to make it through the halls unopposed. They left through the main exit and continued down the path to the sidewalk.

"Dude…please…slow down." Tucker panted

Danny came to abrupt stop a few sidewalk squares a head of them. Sam and Tucker took this time to catch their breath as Danny turned and walked back to them. At that moment, a red car pulled up beside them in the driver seat sat Danny's older sister Jazz. This surprised Danny a bit as earlier this morning his sister had offered to pick him up from school but he'd decline planning to dive straight in to looking for Danielle.

"Need a ride?" Jazz asked cheerfully

"Yes" Sam and Tucker answered together

Before Danny could say anything, they climbed into the backseat of Jazz's car. He followed suit and seated himself in the passenger seat. Jazz pulled away from the sidewalk into the street and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm On My Way Now

Dani flew quickly over the buildings that lined the city streets, her goal was to get to Amity Park as fast as possible she just hoped she could avoid running into Vlad's vultures or anyone else he might send after her. While flying she became increasingly unsettled by how often she'd been running in to the vultures. The first time they'd appeared had only been a week after she was stabilized which meant that Vlad probably knew or at least had an idea of where she was this whole time. She was glad she'd found out about this before things could get bad but she felt so stupid and vulnerable. She bit her lip and tried not to think how easy it would have been for him to show up at any time. _Its fine Danielle, you lost those birds again just like you always do and before you know it, you'll be with Danny. _Suddenly she felt something strike her in the back in an instant she was pelted by several shots of ecto-energy that rained down on her from above. They knocked her down a few feet but she stayed in the air and turned intangible the rest shots flew straight through her when they stopped she looked up to see her attacker but saw nothing. _What the heck?_ Her ghost sense hadn't gone off so she knew what ever had attack her wasn't a ghost but how could anything else become invisible?

She realized that being alone in the air with someone she couldn't see or sense made her and easy target so she became solid and landed on the roof of nearby convenience store. She tried scanning the sky for her opponent again but still saw nothing. She decided she'd didn't want to start flying again until she knew she gotten way from whatever had found her this time. Out of literally nowhere, five mini missiles came hurtling toward her she was able to dodge them but only a few feet out from the store they changed course and headed straight back to her. She started firing ghost rays at them, their small size made it hard for her to hit them and she ended up missing most of her shots.

With the remaining three fast approaching she dashed upward and watched as they once again changed direction and flew towards her. She changed her strategy and created a small force field around herself that all the missiles crashed into each exploding on impact. Her shield dissolved and she took one last look for their source. _I know you're there, somewhere._ If this guy was working for Vlad then this was certainly all a distraction to keep her from getting to Danny she couldn't take the chance and while she hadn't wanted to travel with someone actively chasing after her she decided to keep moving and turned invisible hoping it would help her slip away at least for a little while. _But now, you can't see me either._

She started to fly away from the convenience store when she heard a familiar sound just as she turned around a net wrapped around her pulling her down. As she plummeted from the sky, she turned visible and people fled from the area she was falling toward. She crashed into the sidewalk right against the wall of a grocery store creating a small crater in concrete and big cracks in the wall. A group of wary bystanders gathered around while keeping a good distance away from her; most just stared at her in shock and fear since none of them had ever seen a ghost in person before but a few chose to take pictures with their phones. Dani shifted her way to an upright position resting on her knees and struggled fiercely inside the net trying to break free to no avail.

A white SUV pulled up nearly knocking over a streetlight as it parked wildly on the sidewalk, three bald men in white suits with black sunglasses quickly emerged from it, they pushed their way through the crowd each pulling out an ecto-weapon and aiming it at her. She froze and stared at them fearfully if they were working for Vlad it was all over for her.

"W-why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong." said Dani

"It doesn't matter, you're a ghost and that's all the reason we need to take you down." said one of them

"Especially, when you look just that ectoplasmic scumbag Danny Phantom." added another

"He is not a scumbag! Danny's the nicest and most dependable person I know." said Dani

For a second they all just stared at her before exchanging glances hidden beneath their glasses. Without warning, an agent fired at her the beam from his weapon was much stronger than the ones that had pelt her previously and she yelled out in pain. She clutched her stomach bracing herself to keep from falling over. The crowd was audibly displeased with the display but was unsure of what to do. The agents fired again one after the other until Dani fell forward with her arms stretched out and her chin on the pavement. The men cautiously came closer keeping their weapons trained on her. _Get up Danielle! Get up! _She slowly lifted herself up planting her arms firmly on the ground, she was shot again and winced whimpering softly but stayed up curling her fingers against the ground getting them warped in the netting.

A white armored box truck swerved through the grocery store parking lot stopping inches away from the sidewalk before backing up and making a u-turn so the back end was facing the crowd. Two well-armored men exited through the back doors leaving them open as they made their way to Dani. She gathered a bunch of ecto-energy together inside herself and the glow surrounding her changed from white to green before they could get too close she released it destroying the net but leaving her feeling weak. The armored men had been knocked back when she did this and she was able to stand up before one of the agents shot her right through the wall. They climbed into the hole after her with their weapons ready but she was gone.

Dani resurfaced several blocks away in an alley. She leaned back against the brick wall behind her, concealed from the view of passersby on the sidewalk by a dumpster, trembling as she involuntarily turned back to her human self. _What am I going to do? I'll never be able to get to Danny with those guys around_. She still wasn't sure whether they were working for Vlad or not but it didn't really matter she knew that they were absolutely to be avoided. Thanks to the invisible attacker from before, she wouldn't be able to fly but with these guys on the ground too she felt trapped and if the vultures were still around it was alone a matter of time before they found her again. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly as she held back tears. Her back slide down the wall until she was a few inches above the pavement squatting against the wall. Her legs were sore and achy along with the rest of her body and after a moment, she gave in and let herself fall to the ground. She stayed there for a while resting against the wall while trying to figure out what to do. Her only plan had revolved around flying to Amity Park but she wouldn't be able to do now.

Before Danny stabilized her, she didn't do much flying and she hardly ever used her powers at all, things were very difficult then but she managed to become an impressive pickpocket without using her powers. The money she collected paid for her food and funded her journey as traveled the country by bus and taxi. After Danny stabilized her she found out that if she stayed in her ghost form she didn't get hungry as often and that she could go few days with having to eat anything, her hunger always caught up with her eventually but she was happy that she didn't have to steal as often. This had always been something that she was uncomfortable with and she didn't want Danny to find out about it, he was the only person she knew who cared about her and she didn't want to disappoint him. Sometimes when she thought about him she wondered why he cared about her, Vlad was the one who created her and when they first she was misguidedly on his side. During that time she had lied to him, tricked him and helped Vlad capture him, twice but he still believed in her and helped her. He was the opposite of everything Vlad had told her he was and she was very grateful for that.

_Danny, I wish you were here._ She breathed in deeply trying to regain her composure. _If you were, everything would be okay. _She was still feeling a little sore but stood up and wiped the dirt from her shirt and pants. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there but she hadn't heard a peep from those ghost hunters since she got to the alley and took it as a good sign. She still didn't have a plan but she didn't want to push her luck by staying in the same spot for too long. She slowly walked down to the end of the alley but was unable to see anything pass the continuous crowds of people walking by. As she tried her best to peek through the small gaps between people, her stomach began to growl loudly demanding her attention. Missing breakfast twice after going a few days without food had left her stomach furious with her. She put a hand over her stomach rubbing slowly in an attempt to soothe it_, _the growling subsided but the aching pain of her hunger persisted. _Maybe a little food will help me think better. I'm going to need energy for whatever I decide to do anyway._

She was surprised by how quickly she ran into a restaurant, usually she avoided going to sit-down restaurants because she felt like people were stealing glances at her and they were often too expensive for her to afford to eat there anyway but in this case, she made an exception. When she entered, she saw that there was a decent line between her and the hostess station but she didn't mind she could use the time to think up a good lie. When her turn finally came, the hostess looked down at her with concerned look on her face.

"Um, are you dining alone?"

""No, my dad's meeting me here, after lunch we're going to the movies, oh and then we might go to the park! I don't get to see him a lot so I'm really looking for to it." Dani said with a smile

"Oh, that sounds nice. But it's not a safe for you to be here all by yourself."

"It's alright, he's running a little late but my dad should be here soon."

"Well then, I'll seat you at nice table next to the windows so your dad can see you."

"Okay."

The hostess led Dani over to the tables that lined the left side of the restaurant, all the way down the row to a table that was visible through the front and side windows. Dani took a seat in the chair farthest from the window.

"So what does your dad look like?"

"Umm…"She hesitated as much as she would hate to admit it the person that popped into her mind was Vlad, crazy old Vlad, it would be just her luck if he somehow saw her and strolled through doors putting a fake good dad act. She refused to use him as a reference for what her father looked like and ended up saying nothing.

"Alright," the hostess crouched down to be at eye-level with Dani, this gesture always bothered Dani it felt a little condensing because people would change their tone and speak to her as if she was a little kid. "how about you tell me your name so when your daddy comes in looking for you I'll be able to tell him you're here."

"My name is Ellie." said Dani

"Okay Ellie," she stood back up, "your server will be with you shortly." She placed a kids menu down on the table then left.

Dani didn't bother reading through the prices she already knew she couldn't afford anything on the menu. Despite the war, her stomach was waging against her body she tried to keep focus on ways to get out of the city and when the server arrived, she ordered the first dish on the menu. She ate her food slowly as she thought she'd realized the only practical solution would be a bus or a taxi. She ruled out the taxi though because she didn't know the city well enough to give directions and she'd never be able to afford it with using her powers to get money. The bus had similar issues but as long as she found the right bus or buses to take her as far out in the city as possible it would be much less expense. _I'll need a map and bus schedule, though. But where can I get those? _

She finished her meal got up from her seat and headed to the restroom. The restrooms were all the way across the room and she had to pass behind the hostess station to get there. She tried past by as nonchalantly as she could but she caught the attention of the hostess just as she made it past.

"Ellie?" she called from the station

Dani stopped and turned. "Yes."

"Are you sure your dad is suppose to meet you here?"

"Absolutely! We've been planning this for weeks." said Dani "Why, is something wrong?"

"The lunch rush is about to start, so that table needs to be cleared but your dad's not here yet."

"Oh, well I'm done eating so you can have it."

"Ellie, I need you to call him, I can't have you sitting around here all day."

"Can I go to the bathroom first though?"

"Sure but if I'm not here when you get back just wait here."

"Alright."

Once Danielle was inside the bathroom, she entered a stall, turned intangible and phased her head through the back wall, and found herself in an alley beside the restaurant. She continued through the wall, pulled up her hood, became solid and slipped into the crowd of people walking the streets. As she walked away from the restaurant, a flash of white caught her eye she looked back and saw a white SUV traveling in the opposite direction. She stiffened as she watched it turn the corner and drive away completely ignorant of her presence.

She sighed before chuckling inwardly at herself for believing that could be the car from before. _Really Danielle? There's no way that could be them, in a city this big there's bound to a few people with the same car._ She at least wanted to believe that but those men were dangerous, maybe even as dangerous as Vlad and they'd almost caught her. If she let her guard down, they probably would and if that happened who knows what they would do to her. With that in mind, she began walking with more urgency her senses on high alert, she refused to be caught off guard again.

* * *

><p>Danny yawned covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes casually drifted to the left where he noticed his sister staring intently at him through the rear-view mirror; realizing she'd been caught she quickly returned her attention to the road. When he first got in to her car, he expected it would only be a matter of time before she started pestering him about what was bothering him. Surprisingly she didn't, in fact, she'd hardly spoken to him after they left the school. He found this strange because only a few days before she had really been on his case, convinced something was bothering him. She was right, of course, but he hadn't been in the mood to go in to detail with her, so her attempts to find out had only annoyed him<em>. <em>He shifted his gaze over to her. _Is she mad at me?_

When it came to Sam and Tucker, he was an unresponsive mess constantly lost in his own thoughts and ditching them left and right however when it came to Jazz things were different. She notice his midnight search attempts quite early on, she initially showed mild concern and he assured her it was nothing for her to be worried about, confident in his abilities to find Danielle. But as the days went on Danny became increasingly worried and stressed naturally, Jazz noticed this as well going into full nosy big sister mode. That ultimately led to an unfortunate confrontation and a few harsh words on Danny's part, nothing profane but definitely something he wouldn't have said if he hadn't been so cranky.

Now that he'd told Sam and Tucker there was no reason not to let her know too but how would he explain it, Sam and Tucker had at least met Danielle before but Jazz didn't even know she existed. He turned his head to the passenger window on his side staring through it now that he thought about it, there were things they didn't know about her either. Specifically, her being a clone created by Vlad. He knew he should have told them ages ago but he never really thought it was very important because she really was family to him and the term "clone" made her sound like a science experiment. Not to mention it really didn't fit her well anyway because she was obviously not the exact copy of him that the term would suggest. Even referring to her as his cousin added a sense of relative distance between them when they were clearly closer than that, she did share his DNA after all. They were more like siblings, maybe.

Actually, it was amazing to think of how much he cared about someone he barely knew, those few times they'd been together didn't exactly give them much time to get to know each other. But maybe that kind of bond is just what happens when you meet a little person made with your DNA. The car came to a stop as Jazz parked in the driveway behind FentonWorks and Danny realized that he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he'd forgotten to talk to Jazz about Danielle. Jazz opened her car door, got out and adjusted the seat so that Sam and Tucker could get out Danny fumbled his own door open and join them as they walked across the yard to the back door.

"Jazz, could you hold on for a minute?" asked Danny "I'll catch up with guys in a second."

"Uh, sure." said Jazz She backed away from the door to let Sam and Tucker get through after pushing the door close behind them she turned to face Danny.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry about all those things I said. I was tired and frustrated. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have." said Danny "And if you still want to know I'll tell you."

"Okay, then start talking." said Jazz

"Well, actually there's something I need to tell Sam and Tucker too."

"Alright."

She opened the door and stepped inside Danny followed behind her they passed through the kitchen into the living room where Sam and Tucker were waiting.

"So are you ready to get started?" asked Sam

"Not yet, there's something else I've been meaning to tell you about Danielle." said Danny

"Who's Danielle?" asked Jazz

"Just your long lost half-ghost cousin." said Tucker

"We have a cousin whose half-ghost too!" said Jazz "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I was getting to that, it's not actually true. Danielle's not ….she's…a clone… of me or she was suppose to be anyway." said Danny

"You have a clone!" said Jazz

"Y'know that actually, explains a lot." said Tucker

"Why didn't' you tell us this sooner?" said Sam

"She might not actually be my cousin but we are related and that makes us family so I figured it fit pretty well." said Danny

"But where did she come from?" asked Jazz

"Uh…well she was created by Vlad." said Danny

For a short moment the three of them were silent as they let the information sink in.

"So that's why Sam and I saw her help Vlad take you away, she was working for him." said Tucker

"Was. Vlad was manipulating her but she came to her senses, realized he wasn't who she thought he was, and helped me escape." said Danny

"Then what happened to her? She's not still with Vlad, is she?" asked Jazz

"Well, that's the million dollar question I haven't seen her since her last visit and even after days of searching I still don't have a clue where she could be." said Danny

"So we're here to help Danny in his search and keep him from losing his mind." said Tucker

"Tucker." said Sam

"What? Just look at him, he's a mess." said Tucker

"I guess I'll leave this to you guys, then." said Jazz

"Y'know you can help too, if you want." said Danny

"Really?" said Jazz

"Absolutely." said Danny

* * *

><p>"So what's Danielle like?" asked Jazz<p>

The group had moved up to Danny's room just in case his parents came home unexpectedly. They'd been going back and forth between ideas for over half an hour but none of them made it past the first draft. Danny was standing in front of the window staring through it as he pressed his hands down hard on the windowpane, Sam and Jazz were seated on his bed and Tucker was sitting backwards on his desk chair.

"Jazz, now's' not the time. We need to focus." said Danny

"I know I know but I'm just curious. I mean she must be pretty important to you for you to go to all this trouble just to find her." said Jazz

"She is." said Danny He turned around his arms spread wide as he continued to grip the windowpane. " Are we sure we can't use the Boo-merang? Her ectoplasmic signature might be similar enough to mine that it could track her."

"Maybe, but it would probably constantly be crashing in to you instead." said Sam

"So what does she look like?" asked Jazz

"What do you think? Me. She looks like me." said Danny

"Even as a ghost?" said Jazz

"Yes, her ghost half looks like mine." said Danny

"What about the Infi-map, it takes you anywhere you want, right? So why not ask it to take you straight to Danielle." said Tucker

"That might actually work." said Sam

"After what happen last time, I don't think getting the Infi-map would be the good idea." said Danny "I really don't want to give Vlad any reason to come after me."

"You mean us." said Sam

"Sam-" said Danny

"We're in this together now, so we'll find her together." said Sam

Jazz stood up and walked over to her brother's computer, Tucker scooted the chair out of her way and she began typing something in to the search box.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny

"Well I was thinking that someone might have seen a Danny Phantom look alike flying around somewhere." said Jazz

Danny had only tried searching the internet for any news that might involve Danielle a few times and each time he only found articles, pictures and video's about ghost attacks and sightings that had taken place in Amity Park. The first time he was glad she had done such a good job keeping a low profile but then he realized that it wouldn't matter how well she tried to hide if Vlad chose to come after her again, with all the resources at his disposal he'd find her. So he had decided not to wait around for news about Danielle in or causing trouble.

"Ah, see here we go I found something." Danny started walking over to her as she read through the article, it was fairly short and she finished before he made it over to her however at the end of the page was a picture of Danielle, who was trapped in a net and looked hurt. As soon as Danny saw the image, he froze his eyes locked on the screen and he couldn't move.

"Danny, are you okay?" said Sam

The picture fit in easily with the visions of her that haunted his dreams. If this were a dream, it would be right around the time that Vlad would show up to take her away in an instant they'd be back in his lab. And Danny would be there too but he wouldn't be able to touch anything, nobody could hear him and no matter what he did, he couldn't stop Vlad from tearing Danielle apart right in front of him. But then he'd wake up and he'd search and search so he could find her before something like that could happen, to make sure it didn't, and that it hadn't. But this wasn't a dream and Danny was all too aware of that fact. He stood there consumed by a mixture of guilt and fear as unnerving thoughts raced through his head. Completely unaware that his friends had since scrolled back up and read the article for themselves.

"I-I knew it …she… she's in danger!" said Danny as he backed away from the computer. A glowing white ring appeared around his waist and split into two with one traveling up and the other down leaving behind Danny Phantom.

"Danny wait!" said Jazz as she ran over to him, he was floating just below the ceiling. "It okay, the article says that she got away."

"She did?" said Danny He released a breath and loosened up a bit as some slight relief washed over him.

"Yeah and the story was posted less than an hour ago so she might still somewhere in the city." said Jazz

"Really? Let me see." said Danny He floated back down to the computer but Sam grabbed the mouse, minimized the window and unplugged the mouse from the computer warping the cord between her fingers. "What did you do that for?"

"Just a precaution to keep you from running off by yourself." said Sam

"Let me see it!" said Danny He snatch the dangling mouse pulling Sam's hand with it.

"No way! You've been ditching us all week and if you find out where she is you'll just do it again." said Sam She balled her hand into a fist a pulled back; the cord was a tense straight line between them.

"I can't help it if I could get there faster on my own." said Danny

"Weren't you the one who asked for our help?" asked Tucker

"Yeah but-" said Danny

"And what if you run into the Guys in White? You're hardly in any condition to fight with them." said Sam

"I'm feeling just fine, thank you and if I have to fight I will." said Danny He tugged at the cord again and Sam clasped her hands together struggling to stop the cord as it started to slip between her fingers.

"Forget it Danny. There's no way I'm going to let you travel there all by yourself like this." said Jazz

"As if you could stop me!" said Danny

"Y'know you're wasting time a lot of time arguing with us." said Tucker Danny dropped the mouse causing Sam to stumble back a bit.

His feet touched the floor and he changed back into Danny Fenton before storming out of his room with Jazz and Sam following close behind. Tucker stayed behind for a moment retrieving the discarded mouse, bringing the window back up, and typing the name of the city in to his PDA. Once Danny was in the lab he immediately went over to the control panel, pushed a few buttons, and watched as the Specter Speeder was lifted up from the floor. He opened the door and climbed inside impatiently tapping his foot against the floor while he waited for them to join. Tucker stumbled a bit as he came in while looking up the directions on his PDA, Jazz quickly grabbed a few pairs of Fenton phones before entering herself, Sam stood briefly in the doorway staring at Danny then dashed back into the lab and grabbed the Boo-merang.

* * *

><p>The Specter Speeder sped through the sky flying with more precision they a vehicle of its size would be expected to have. Tucker was in the front seat with Jazz relaying the directions to her. Danny and Sam were in the back where Danny was scanning the ground from the side window and Sam was watching him keeping a tight grip on the Boo-merang. When they arrived in the city, the unusual vehicle attracted the attention of many onlookers who watched it as it descended gently in to an empty alley where it hovered a couple feet above the ground. Jazz and Tucker left their seats to join Danny and Sam in the back.<p>

"Okay, so I was thinking we should start by dividing this city into sections and then dividing those sections into areas." said Jazz "We'll each search a part of the area and Danny can search through the buildings.

"That sounds like it'll take a while." said Tucker

"I know but I wanted to make sure we were thorough." said Jazz

"Well we better get started then." said Sam "Danny, since you're the only one who really knows anything about her, where do you think we should-" She looked over to where Danny was standing but he was gone. "Danny!"

Danny was oddly energized as he flew away from the Specter Speeder he felt better knowing he was finally close to actually finding Danielle and it also helped that the fatigue he been feeling hadn't carried over to his ghost half. He'd find her this time he was sure of it. He'd search every corner of this city if he had to. But as he search he wondered what he'd say when he did, what he'd do. He'd spent all this time worrying and searching to make sure, she was okay, but what would he do when found her? There was no way he was just going to leave her but did he have the right to just take her away with him for the sake of his own peace of mind if she was content with how things were going in her life. She did choose to go off on her own after all. The run-in she had with the GIW had terrified him but somehow she'd made it out okay by herself, could it be that he was vastly underestimating her abilities? That she could handle herself and he was driving himself crazy for nothing.

_**Awe, Danny nothing could hurt me now**._

No, that wasn't good enough for him. In many ways, Danielle was superior to the average twelve year old not just because of her powers but being able to survive on her own with nothing but the clothes on her back. And maybe she could handle more than he thought but that didn't mean she'd never need his help. Or that he wouldn't worry about her. So he decided that when he found her he invited her to comeback with him and from there they could figure out something that could help them keep in touch so he wouldn't be so in the dark about how she was doing. He turned invisible to avoid attracting unwanted attention before flying downwards and hovering just a few yards above the busy streets. As he flew by his eyes shifted between crowds on both sides of the street, he frequently switched from doing this to phasing in and out of buildings.

As he rounded another corner, his ghost sense went off gaining his attention and he looked around hoping to see Danielle. Instead, he heard the sound of some familiar voices that he couldn't quite place but it sounded like they were having an argument. He curiously flew up to where the voices were coming from before he could reach it Vlad's vulture henchmen appeared.

"Alright then will split up. You go that way, I'll go this way and he goes over there." said one of them pointing he wing in corresponding directions.

"And what will we do if one of us spots her?" responded another

"She's a tricky one it'll be hard taking her alone." the third added

"Well it not my fault you let her get away."

" I let her? I wasn't the one who got caught in a net and stuck in tree!"

"But if you two hadn't been flapping your beaks we could been half way back with her by now."

Danny had heard enough quickly realizing that they were talking about Danielle he became visible and fired ghost ray at them. The barely reacted in time to dodge it before staring down at where the shot came from.

"Well if isn't mister fancy pants ghost boy."

"I'll bet he knows where she is."

"Even if I did I certainly wouldn't tell you!" said Danny

They charged down toward him pointing their beaks straight at him. He smirked as he swiftly unclipped the Fenton thermos from his side and clicked the button easily sucking them in. He replaced the cap and held it for a moment slightly unnerved by the fact that they were looking for her too. And what it meant about how much Vlad knew about where she was. He was about to set off again when he spied an unusually low flying plane headed toward him. The plane's white coloring made it stand out against the darkening sky and he could easily guess who it belonged to, he sighed just thinking about it. _Great, just what I needed. _


	3. Chapter 3: You Found Me

Dani scanned the crowd of people ahead of her looking for a target, she kept her pace slow letting people pass her and examining them once they were in front of her. Nobody caught her interest though and her eyes shifted toward the road she saw bits of cars pass by in-between the people that walked by next to her. Ever since she left the restaurant she'd been making sure to keep an eye out for any white vehicles, so far she'd seen two more and a familiar plane pass by a few times too. She figured the only reason they hadn't found her again was because she hadn't been using her ghost powers. That made her feel a little better but she decided to keep her guard up just in case she was wrong she still had other things to look out for too anyway.

She returned her gaze to the people ahead of her and someone finally caught her attention. Through a gap in crowd, she'd spot a man with his wallet peeking out from his right back pocket. A sly smile crossed her lips she'd been waiting a while for something like this; pick pocketing without her powers was always a very selective process and it didn't help that there were so many people around. She sped up her pace and slipped pass the people around her. When she was three people back from him her pace slowed back down and she followed him all the way to the nearest crosswalk. She closed in on him as a group gathered around near the edge of the sidewalk. Almost everyone was staring at the cross signal. Dani pulled her sleeve down over her hand she quickly reach forward and pulled the wallet out clutching it tightly beneath her sleeve. She put both her hands into the pocket of her hoodie released the wallet and let them stay there for a moment before bringing them out when the signal changed. She walked pass her victim and on to the sidewalk then turned the corner.

With the wallet in her possession, she was a little happy and relieved that she was one-step closer to getting of here. Those feelings died down when a cool breath escaped her lips. The first thing that came to her mind was the vultures if they saw her now it could ruin everything she came to a stop and quickly pulled her hood up. She entered the store she was standing in front of walking away from the glass doors and windows until she was deep in the store and far away from any windows then pulled her hood back down.

She wandered aimlessly in and out of aisles waiting to make sure they had flown off and weren't going to suddenly appear in the store. Out of all the times they would pop in on her, she hated it most when it was in populated building; it put innocent people in danger, made it harder for her to go-ghost and having a bunch of eyes and camera phones around put her low profile status in danger. Usually she managed to lure them outside pretty quickly but that wouldn't be an option here.

After some time passed, she was confident that they were gone and hopefully anyone after them as well. From where she was standing in the store, she noticed a sign declaring where the fitting rooms were located she decided it would be a good place for her to take the money out and count it before she disposed of the wallet. Dani walked down an aisle into the clothing section where she wandered over to the area suited to a girl her age, grabbed a few shirts at random and headed to the fitting rooms. There was a young women sitting at the desk outside the fitting room three long clothing racks with clothes that had been left behind in stalls where lined up behind her. Dani tried to walk passed her but the women saw her called out to her just as she made it pass.

"Excuse me!" Dani turned around looking back toward her. "I need to count your items before you go in." she said

"Oh, sorry." Dani walked backed over to her and presented the shirts. "I just have these three shirts here."

"And I also can't let you in without an adult present."

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to take anything."

"It's just a precaution to keep you and the clothes safe. But if you go get your mother I would be happy to let you through."

"I can't I came here with my dad. But if you let me, I promise I give whatever shirts I don't want back to you. "

"I don't-"

"Please I'll be in and out super quick. We have somewhere to go after this anyway." Dani smiled at the woman with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Just make sure you give them back, okay?"

"Of course."

"Oh, wait take this." She handed Dani a plastic card with the number three on it.

The women's fitting room was a large and rectangular room with changing stalls lining both sides. Two mirrors faced each other from the opposite wall next to the first stalls on either side, in the center two backless sofa benches, and at the very end a large three-panel mirror. Dani walked pass three sets of feet before taking the fifth stall on her right. She immediately locked the door then with a bit of effort hung the shirts on back wall hook. She pulled the wallet out of her pocket, opened it and purposely covered the identity of the owner with her thumb as she grabbed the bills. She shoved the wallet into her pants pocket and counted the bills before putting them in her other pocket. _Great, that should be enough. _She smiled happy that her plan was going well so far. _Now I just need directions to the library._ She pulled the shirts off the hook unlocked the door and left.

"Here you go." Dani handed over all three tops to woman.

"You didn't like any of them?" She stood up and hung the shirts on one of the racks.

"No, they were too big." Dani walked around to the front of her desk.

"Do you need help with something else?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest library is."

"Um…I think the closest one is on Jefferson."

"Okay, how do you get to Jefferson?"

After Dani's failed attempt to repeat the directions back to her the employee ended up writing them down on a spare piece of paper she found, since they were kinda long. Dani thanked her and walked off towards the check out. Back outside she checked the paper and gave a cautious look around before merging on to the sidewalk. She kept a tight grip on the directions and remained on the lookout for street signs and anything potentially dangerous as she walked. She soon came across a dome push trashcan which she discreetly threw the wallet away in. She continued to check the directions as she crossed street after street. It was a much longer walk than she had anticipated and when she noticed the city getting dark, she started to worry that by the time she got there the library would be closed. She was uneasy about the thought having to spend another night here.

She looked up to read another sign and was slightly relieved to see that clouds were the reason for her darkening surroundings. She walked down to the end of the sidewalk crossed the street then took a right turn as instructed. Two white vehicles raced by on the street beside her gaining angry honks from all the drivers inconvenienced by their recklessness. Dani tried to stay focused but she was a bit curious about what had attracted their interest. She doubted they would need much firepower to take on the vultures, but if it wasn't them then who could it be? The obvious suspect crossed her mind but it was overshadowed by a sudden downpour of rain.

She tucked the directions in to her empty pocket as fast as she could but the most of the paper still got soaked. _Dang it! _Dani pulled her hood up not that it did much good hair was already well soaked and her bangs clung to her face. She wiped them inside the hood and tucked them behind her ears._ Stupid rain. _Around her, some people began opening umbrellas while others covered their heads with whatever they were carrying and made a run for shelter. A booming roar of thunder flooded the street and she tensed up for moment. Another crackle and she was running toward the close form of shelter she could see.

While she ran passed the spacious strip mall parking lot that kept her from more solid forms of shelter, thunder continued to crackle around her. When she reached the bus shelter there were four other people already inside it and she quickly took a seat on the far side of the bench. Huddle together with her feet she rested her elbows on her knees and covered her ears. _Calm down Danielle. _She tried to convince herself not to be afraid but it didn't work; it never did. The bus pulled up next to it and the other four people boarded while Dani wished she knew if she needed to take it.

Her ghost sense soon pulled her out of her thoughts about the first time she was in a storm. She didn't think much about what it meant and resolved to stay under the bus awning where she was sure no one would spot her. A large white armored box truck sped past her and wildly turned into the strip mall parking lot behind her. She turned and looked through the glass side to see six people jump out of the back as they ran through the parking lot lights she recognized them as the men who had been trying to catch her earlier. Two of them stood back on either side of the entrance with their weapons aimed at the building while the other four ran inside.

* * *

><p>The moment Danny abandoned the Specter Speeder he knew there was a good chance he would end up running into the Guys in White but he was far too preoccupied with finding Danielle to care about that. And now that one of their planes was heading towards him, he was more annoyed than anything else. He really didn't want to deal with them right now his time was too precious to waste on them. After what happen, Danielle was probably trying to leave the city this was his best chance to find her before she completely disappeared off the radar. The pilot of the plane probably couldn't care less about his worries though and as if to prove it the undercarriage of the plane opened up, an ecto machine gun dropped down, and shots rang out at him one after another. But they passed straight through an intangible Danny who flew up into the clouds in the hope that the plane wouldn't try to follow. From experience, he knew the GIW weren't ones to give up a chase easily especially when he was the one they were chasing but maybe the bad weather would be enough to hold them off for a little while at least. He wasn't in the mood for this but he didn't want to fly off and lead them straight to Danielle, if he found her, so if they wanted a fight he would fight.<p>

Not long after he settled into a spot in the clouds missiles started to pierce the clouds around him. _Well it was worth a shot._ He flew further through the clouds before diving back down and turning tangible. Back out in the open air he became the target of an onslaught of small missiles. _What's wrong with this idiot? Is he trying to take the city out with me?_ While he blasted away at the missiles, a laser gun emerged from the plane and shot him directly in the chest.

He crashed in to the near middle of an intersection creating a decent sized crater all the traffic around him came to a stop. Danny stood up and stared angrily at the jet. Some cars did their best to drive arrive him while others slipped out of the cars to examine the area. He shot back up into the sky dodging the blasts of ecto energy the plane fired at him. A blue energy charged inside his fist and shot the machine gun freezing it solid. The pilot tried to retract the weapon but the frozen mechanism refused to cooperate and he quickly found himself the target of a barge of ecto blasts. One particular fierce shot destroy part of the left wing. The damaged aircraft tilted to its damaged side and immediately began falling from the sky the pilot ejected watching it descend from the safety of his parachute. Danny grabbed the functioning wing giving stability to the plane as he guided it to a clear the clearest stretch of street he could find. The surrounding drivers weren't happy with the situation but it was better than letting it crash into the street or a building.

With the GIW dealt with for now Danny was more than ready to go back to his search. He'd just begun to fly off when a drop of rain landed on his head, which quickly turned into three and in seconds, he was drenched in cold rain. _You gotta be kidding me!_ The sky responded with booming crackles of thunder. He brought his hands to face and attempted to wipe away the continuous steams of water dripping down from his hair. He smoothed his bangs back against the top of his head if only to keep them from obstructing his view. It didn't help much though. The rain was still dripping in his eyes and umbrellas had popped up all over the streets making it hard see what was underneath. He was able to make out a few people weaving through them as they ran down the street looking for cover.

He could hear thunder continuing to crackle around him._ I hope Danielle's not out in this storm …Like I should be talking, if Jazz could see me now she'd probably have a fit. Sam too._ He briefly turned intangible letting the water slip through him leaving him dry though his hair still lost its shape. _But I can't stop yet._ The car approaching him came to a sudden stop an arm appeared out of the passenger side window and threw a small object out in front of the car. Suddenly a bright flash erupted from the device temporarily blinding Danny and anyone who was close. He covered his eyes with his hands. The passenger leaned out the window holding large ecto-powered weapon while the vehicle behind him drove around and stopped on the other lane forcing oncoming drives to stop.

While Danny's eyes were still adjusting, the agent fired hitting him in the stomach. The shot launched him back down the street but he recovered before he could hit the ground. _So you're back! Glad I had a whole five minutes to myself! That was fun!_ He flew back toward the cars, which now had agents with weapons leaning out of both the driver side and passenger side. He dodged their shots and fired an icy blast at one of the cars completely freezing the front half of the car. The open windows were covered by ice forcing the agents to duck back inside the car. He charged up another shot and coated both cars in ice.

He took a good look around in all directions when he was sure that no more GIW agents were on their way he turned down another street and flew off. _If only I could find Dani as easy as those guys find me._ He knew this definitely wouldn't be the last time they came after him and he was frustrated by the idea that he'd probably ended up leading them straight to Danielle. But there wasn't much he could do about it unless he changed back into his human form. And that wouldn't go to well either it would really limit his range of vision and his fights with the GIW probably hadn't done any favors for his already tired human self. He paused floating in the air in the distance lightening flashed followed by another roar of thunder. He wasn't going to leave, he couldn't even go back to his friends if he wanted to at this point anyway, but he wasn't sure how to continue.

He took a brief moment to settle down and gather his thoughts. _Okay so Dani's probably not outside, I'll just stick to the stores and buildings and hopefully the Guys in White won't come bursting in with guns blazing. _He turned intangible and dived into the building beside him quickly searching each floor before shooting off into the next one. He soon found himself in the parking lot of a strip mall he entered one side and slipped through each store one after another.

He entered the last store gliding above the customers and the staff desperately trying to spot Danielle among them. Suddenly, a group of white suited men rushed into the store frightened patrons ran out as soon as they were clear of the door. A nervous member of the staff attempted to speak with them but was ignored they pushed past him and took aim at Danny. They fired and Danny fled through the ceiling, which was subsequently blasted to bits, with chunks of it falling to the floor. As he floated above the gaping hole, a rocket swept by his side then exploded a few feet behind him. _Right so now we're doing this, again._ He charged up an ecto-energy blast and fired back at the agent who fell to the ground dropping his weapon. Another agent took aim at Danny but before he could fire, a shot of green ecto-energy struck him from behind. The agent fell to the ground Danny looked past him and saw Danielle Phantom. _Dani!_

He flew down to her just as he started to say something beams of ecto-energy pelted his back. He nearly fell over but caught himself while Danielle made a shield to cover them. He straighten back up he could tell that Danielle's shield wouldn't last very long with the much pressure on it. Sure enough it started cracking and shortly after burst. The minute it was gone he grabbed her hand and dived through the pavement.

When they resurfaced, Danny let go of her hand and they both immediately reverted to their human forms. Danny bent down and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, which she returned.

"I'm so glad you're alright." After all the searching and sleepless nights this felt like an understatement to how relieved, he was to have her in his arms.

"Me? You're the one they shot in the back."

"No, I saw a picture of what happened to you earlier in a news article…" _and it scared me._ He pulled back and looked at her. "Anyway, we should get out of this rain."

"Right."

He straightened up and pulled her hood up brushing his bangs back before taking her hand. Halfway down the alley, there was a crackle of thunder and Danny felt Danielle's grip on his hand tighten. They continued down the alley and entered the café next to it where they took seats near the center. Danny's seat gave him good view of the window and the rain that continued to fall. He wasn't bothered by the rain it would probably clear up soon but he still had no idea where his friends and sister were. And an air search was out since the GIW certainly weren't going to leave him alone for more than five minutes not that he'd be willing to put Danielle in danger like that. He looked back to her and saw she was staring at him.

"Danny, are you okay? You look kind of-"

"I'm fine." She didn't look convinced. "Really, I am. But lately I've been thinking that I need a way to stay in touch with you."

"Really! Like what?"

"I don't know that's why I was hoping you would come back with me and we could come up with something together."

"That's great! I was actually just on my way to see you, I been having a lot run-ins with this group of vulture ghosts and today I find out they were working for Vlad. So I was hoping you could help me with that."

"Of course, speaking of which I just caught those vultures a little while ago."

"Really? How?"

"With a Fenton thermos, haven't I shown one to you?" He searched his pockets trying to find it before realizing he probably wouldn't be able to reach outside ghost mode. "Well it's basically a thermos that traps ghosts."

"Sure." She sounded a little skeptical and looked like she might laugh. "You trap ghosts with a thermos."

"I'm serious."

"Okay, it still sounds silly though."

"Yeah. I guess it does." He said yawning a bit. He looked passed Danielle's worried look to the window were the rain was still falling it had lighten up some but if he wasn't careful the sound of it might send him right to sleep. Maybe if he ate something hot it would help him stay awake. " Hey do you want something?"

"Nope. I'm good."

"You sure?" He rose from the table looking over it at her.

"Yep."

There were only four other people in line but Danny fidgety around in impatient manner turning his head back to Danielle more than a few times. He returned minutes later with a small bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Are you sure you're not sick or something? You're eating sick people food."

"What? Soup's not just for sick people." He slurped up the broth leaving the noodles behind in the bowl.

"Hey… did that article say anything about those guys that attacked me earlier?"

"Actually, I didn't get a chance to read it but I do know who they were."

"Really? They don't have anything to do with Vlad, do they?"

"Not… usually. They're called the Guys in White; they're a government agency dedicated to hunting ghosts. They're pretty reckless when it comes to catching ghosts plus they have it out for me, so you need be careful."

"Well, I know that now. But what do they have against you? You fight ghosts and protect people. Don't they understand you're a hero?"

"As far as they're concerned me, you and every other ghost out there is nothing but threat."

Dani frowned. "That not fair."

"It's not but I've learned to deal with it." He could see that his answer had left her bit dismayed and looked around for something to change the subject. "Hey, look the rain's clearing up."

Dani looked backed toward the window. "You think we'll be able to fly out of here?"

"Definitely not, besides I came here with my friends so we'll need to meet up with them before we can leave."

"Oh, are they around here somewhere?"

"Uh…" He reached into his pockets this time trying to find his cell phone but it wasn't there. Then he remembered that he put it in his backpack because it wasn't allowed in the room during exams and that he left his backpack in Jazz's car. _Crap._

* * *

><p>Two white jets glided across the sky as Danny and Danielle watched them his grip on her hand tightened until they disappeared in separate directions. Seeing them didn't worry her, as much now that Danny was with her she was still more than ready to leave the city though. She returned her gaze to the streets trying to piece together which streets would get them to the convenience store. When Danny realized he'd forgotten his phone, his first instinct was to borrow one from someone else. But it quickly dawned on him that he didn't know where they were; it would be impossible for him to tell his friends where to go to pick them up. That's when Danielle mentioned she remembered there being a convenience store with a payphone nearby. So they'd gone outside standing next to the gate of the outer eating deck while she tried to get idea of which way they needed to go.<p>

At the time she had seen the store she hadn't' been paying much attention to street signs, actually she never been one to pay attention to them, aside from her attempted trip to the library she preferred landmarks and other visual cues. There was a building across the street she recognized but she couldn't quite recall which direction she'd been coming from when she passed it. She did know what other landmarks she needed to see to know they were going in the right direction though and figure they should at least start walking. She'd never seen Danny in such rough shape and wanted to make sure he got back to his friends as soon as possible. Although he seemed a bit better after having the soup, he could just be hiding it.

They walked down the street to the crosswalk then after they made it a cross, Danielle decided they should keep going straight if this was the street she was thinking of there'd be gas station on the other corner. She gave a brief smile when they reached the corner and she saw it there. They walked passed it and on across the street Danielle was already thinking of what she would be looking out for next when out of the corner of her eye she saw a white car pass and out of her newly-formed habit she turned to watch it leave while she was looking back, she saw someone who looked familiar, which never happened to her so she stopped and tried to place her. Danny stopped when he realized Danielle was no longer moving with him.

"Dani, what's wrong?" He turned and looked down at her.

"Isn't that one of your friends?" She pointed at a girl crossing the street.

Danny looked over to where she was pointing before running in her direction pulling along Danielle whose feet barely touched the sidewalk as she struggle to keep up with his pace. By the time, they return to the end of the street, the girl had already passed the corner. They turned and were soon catching up with her but before they got too close, Danny became a bit hesitant he slowed down and she walked off ahead of them.

"Was… I…. wrong?" She asked in-between breaths.

Danny looked down at Danielle then looked away before gently sighing.

"No, I just got… distracted by something."

They sped up their pace and weaved past people as they tried to catch up. They eventually spotted her standing in front of the window of a store her arms cross as she inspected what going on the other side. They walked up to her and she turned to face them.

"So I see you found her." said Sam

"Yep." said Danny a bit sheepishly

"Good. Glad everything worked out for you." said Sam

"Sam-"started Danny

"I guess we should head on back to the Specter Speeder then. I'll call and let them know" She tapped the device in her ear and started talking to the people on the other end before turning and walking way with them following behind her.

"Danny, is everything okay with you and your friend?" asked Danielle

"I'm… sure it'll be fine." said Danny

They continued following Sam who eventually led them down to back alley where a vehicle that looked just like the space ship thing his friends came in to rescue him before hovered.

"Did your dad really build new one?" asked Danielle

"Sort of. They reused so many parts from the old one it be more accurate to say they just upgraded it, they did make it roomier though." said Danny

"Oh." said Danielle

Sam opened the door and climbed in Danny helped Danielle get in before entering himself. Sam had taken a seat in the front Danny walked up to it and joined her. While Danielle stayed behind trying to busying herself with looking around the craft, she noticed that the inside wasn't that different from the last one. When Danny saved her from Vlad the first time she had stowed away in the original to get as far away from Vlad as possible without stressing her delicate condition. Danny had been so out of power that he couldn't even sense her presence she planned on saying a quick goodbye before leaving but when she saw them in trouble, she decided to help since she did save a lot power by hitching a ride. There wasn't much else to do so she took a seat where she was standing inadvertently over hearing the conversation Sam and Danny were having but choosing not to listen. Instead, she started thinking over what she would do with the money she'd collected.

"Okay, I...I know I probably should have handled this whole thing better." said Danny "But I just…needed to make sure Danielle was safe."

"Yeah, I got that but what I don't understand is why you tried to do everything on your own." said Sam "You know Tucker and I would help you with anything, especially something this important to you,.

"I guess I just wasn't thinking straight for a while there." said Danny "I was so sure I could find her then when I didn't it became so important to me that I just lost track of everything else. I'm sorry."

There was a brief pause before Sam responded.

"I…know you'd have done the same thing for anyone else you care about." said Sam "That's just how you are… but just try to remember that there are people around who'd want to help you."

Danielle was distracted from her thoughts by the door suddenly beginning to open. She looked over at it and saw a tall figure blocking most of the light coming from the outside. Two people climbed in and she recognized them as Danny's male friend and his sister. She'd never met Danny's sister but she learned about her from the notes Vlad gave her about Danny. Specifically he'd made it very clear that she and his parents were to be avoided. Danny and Sam got up from their seats just as Jazz closed in on Danielle. She stood over her for a moment silently studying her.

"Jazz, couldn't you at least introduce yourself first?" asked Danny

"Huh. Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts for a second there." said Jazz She sat down on her knees where she stood. "Anyway it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Jasmine; Danny's older sister but you can call me Jazz."

"It's nice to meet you too Jazz." said Danielle "You can just call me Dani."

"Danny? Like my brother. That's cute." said Jazz

"No, it's Dani with an 'I'."

"Hey, that reminds me I never properly introduced you guys." said Danny "This is Sam" He gestured toward her. "and that's Tucker" He moved his hand to gesture over to him. "they're my best friends. And I never would have found you without them and Jazz." Danny looked at the three of them. "Seriously thank you guys for helping me with this."

"Well it nice to officially meet you guys." said Danielle

"You too." said Tucker

"Yeah, you too." said Sam staring at her curiously.

"Well now that everything's all set I guess now the only thing left to do is head on back to Amity Park." said Tucker

Tucker and Sam went back to the driver's seat and Danny sat down next to Danielle. The craft began ascending once it was clear of the surrounding buildings it dashed off. Danny leaned back against the wall while Jazz stared back and forth between him and Danielle who fidgeted a bit.

"Um…Can I help you with something?" asked Danielle

"I just thinking it's amazing how similar but different you two are." said Jazz

"I guess it's kinda cool." said Danny

"So… Dani, did you always know that you were a clone of my brother?" asked Jazz

"Jazz…" said Danny

"Uh…pretty much." said Danielle

"Really, what did you know about him before you met?" asked Jazz

"Well… I was basically told that he was a selfish jerk who only helped people to get publicity and boost his ego." said Danielle

"Sounds to me like he was describing himself." said Danny

"Yeah." said Danielle

"And now that you gotten the chance to know him what do you think about Danny?" asked Jazz

"Huh? Uh…I think he's great." said Danielle She looked over to Danny and saw that he was slumped forward with his check resting in his left hand and his eyes half open.

"Does it ever bother you that you're a clone of him?" asked Jazz

"…Not really. I mean I'm not really much of clone since he's a boy and I'm a girl." said Danielle

"So then what do you think about yourself?" asked Jazz

"…Um..." said Danielle "That I'm a person."

Beside her, Danny yawned before standing up and stretching then he leaned against the door with arms folded staring out the window. She and Jazz turned to look at him, Danielle was tempted to ask him if he was feeling okay but decided the answer was obvious. _At least were going back to his house. _Jazz stood up still staring at Danny with concern before walking up to the front seat where Danielle heard her ask about how close they were to getting back. She stayed up there conversing with Sam and Tucker from behind the seat. Danielle was slightly relieved she didn't have to answer any more questions. She just found the whole experience to be kinda weird; she'd never been asked about any of that stuff before.

Sooner than she expected she found herself watching, the metallic walls of the Specter Speeder's passageway pass by until they were finally in Danny's parents' lab. They all left the craft and Danny fiddled with a control panel that sent it descending into the open floor. Tucker pulled a metal boomerang out of his backpack and set down on clearest side of a table.

"How did you get that?" asked Danny

"Well, why did you think Sam hadn't beamed you with it the minute you left?" asked Tucker

Danny looked over to Sam.

"You're lucky they talked me out of it or I totally would have." said Sam

"Yeah, that and we wrestled it out of your hands." said Tucker

"Thanks for that." said Danny

Jazz, Sam and Tucker started walking off toward the stairs Danielle started to follow them but Danny stopped her. "Hold on sec, I gotta make sure my parents are still out, I'll call you up if they are."

"Okay."

Danny went on up the stairs without her. Danielle let her eyes wander around the lab it had everything she known and expected to be in one. Beakers and test tubes, assorted papers and in progress inventions resting on the tables, wall displays of various weapons, filing cabinets, bookshelves and various other machines lined the walls. She noticed that the bookshelf beside her was particularly junky it was full of boxes that barely held their contents along with other stray objects that crowded the rest of the shelf space and everything was quite dusty expected for one clean spot imprinted with the shape of something that had been moved recently. What she found to be most interesting was the swirling green door to another world located at the other end of the room she found it vaguely mesmerizing, her natural curiosity perked up and she started to walk toward it for a closer look. She'd seen glimpses of something like this before when passing between rooms in Vlad's lab she'd even seen him go in and come out but he was never interested in telling her anything about it. She stood there staring at it wondering what kind of things were inside. _I'll ask Danny about this later._

"Dani!" Jazz called from the top of the staircase. "It's all clear you can come up now."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Danielle climbed up the stairs and found Danny's friends gathered around near the kitchen table.

"Where's Danny?" asked Danielle

"He's…" Jazz pointed out to the living room Danielle poked her head through the kitchen doorway and saw Danny knocked out on the couch.

"Is he okay?" asked Danielle

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine." said Jazz

"Frankly, I was expecting him to crash on the way here." said Tucker

Danielle continued to stare at Danny through the doorway she was happy he was getting the sleep he needed but with him asleep, she had no idea what she should be doing. She lingered for a moment before turning back to his friends.

"Hey Dani, are you hungry?" asked Jazz

"A little bit but I'll be fine." said Danielle

"Are you sure? I could make you a sandwich if you want." said Jazz

"No thanks." said Dani

"Can you make me one instead? Thanks to Danny we never had lunch." said Tucker

"I think you can handle making one yourself." said Jazz

"Why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself?" asked Sam

"Um…what did Danny tell you?" asked Danielle

"Just some basic stuff really. Like how you've been off traveling and you're a clone Vlad created, that's pretty much it." said Tucker while fishing ingredients out of the fridge.

"I'm not sure I have much to add to that." said Danielle

"Really? I'm sure there must be plenty of things Danny left out." said Sam

Danielle watched them all take seats at the table before climbing into the last chair. She clasped her hands together in her lap and look down at the table she could feel their attention on her as they waited for a response. She started thinking over things she could tell them she didn't really want to go back to talking about herself but she did want to tell them something that would keep them from seeing her as just Danny's clone. She loved and admired Danny she was proud to be related to him but she didn't like being considered a clone. She didn't want to be in the same category as Vlad's other creations; they were mindless creatures who lived and died for the whims of their creator without a second thought. And when they did die neither Vlad nor Danny had expressed any remorse for their loss. So obviously, they weren't real people; their lives had no value because they were just clones. She wasn't like them she could think for herself; make her own decisions and that meant enough for Danny to protect her and help her when she was in trouble; her life was worth something.

There was only one clone that was an exception to the rule the 'good clone', he was the only one Vlad had shown any concern for but he never got the chance to show whether he was like the others or like Danielle.

She gazed back up Tucker was preparing his sandwich and Sam and Jazz were staring at her; Jazz had a gentle supportive smile but she couldn't really read Sam's expression. It suddenly occurred to her that she didn't know anything about them; they were practically strangers. Their relationships with Danny were the only reason giving a good answer was important to her. It was also the reason why she wanted them to like her.

"I enjoy traveling." said Danielle "I like the freedom it gives me."

"That must be nice." said Sam "Going wherever you want and doing whatever you want, wish I could do that."

"Don't you ever get lonely?" asked Jazz

"…Only… sometimes." said Danielle

"Hey Danny! Wake up! You're gonna want to hear this!" a loud voice spoke from the living room. At the sound of the voice, Danielle had instantly turned invisible.

"Jack, let's just let him sleep. You know how hard he's been studying for his exams." another voice responded

"He can sleep later this is important!" There was a brief moment of silence. "Fine we'll tell him later. But we can still tell Jazz now!"

Danny's dad entered the kitchen and quickly took notice of Sam and Tucker. "Ah you kids are here too. Great now I can tell you all about the big change on the way to your school."

Danielle slipped out the chair she was sitting on before silently flying up through the ceiling. Without much thought, she phased through the door to Danny's room. Her feet touch down right behind the door where she became visible.

It'd been a long time since the last time, she was in his room but it hadn't changed very much. She felt oddly comfortable being in his room surround by his things. She curiously walked over to his bed crouching beside it she smiled when she saw what she was looking for_. Yay, it's still here._ She crawled half way under the bed and grabbed the handle of her old suitcase before pulling it out. _Danny really needs to clean his room more often. _She popped the case open inside there were two sets of clothes, a toothbrush, a half empty water bottle and bunch of comics tucked into its internal pocket. She'd brought as prop to aid her story about running away but when Danny came back with some food, she'd shoved under his bed and forgotten about it. She grabbed a few of the comics and closed the case put it back under Danny's bed then took a seat in the desk chair swiveling it around so the back was to the door.

A while later there was a soft knocking at the door before it opened up half way and Danny's sister poked her head inside.

"Dani, are you here?" Jazz asked in a low voice. Danielle spun the chair around resting the open pages on her lap. "I thought you'd be in here." Jazz opened the door fully and stepped inside pulling the door forward keeping her hand on the knob. "I just came up to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. And I'm guessing Danny must still be asleep."

"Yeah. He probably won't be waking up for a while." Her hand slipped down off the knob. "Do you feel like having some company?"

Danielle was a little suspicious that the older girl would take this as invitation to start questioning her again. And that was something she was happy to only experience once. "Actually I've had kind of long day so if you don't mind I'd just like to be alone for a while."

"Oh, alright then. When it starts getting late I'll bring something to eat."

"Really? Thanks."

"No problem. But until then I'll be right across the hall in my room if you need anything." Jazz left the room gently pulling the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p>"Danny…Danny. Danny! Wake up!" said Jazz<p>

Danny's eyes fluttered open before he shifted upward from his position on the couch letting the blanket covering him slide down from his shoulders. "Huh?" He wiped his eyes sleepily then looked around the living room. "Jazz, where's Dani? And what happened to Sam and Tucker?"

"Well, they left a while ago; it's almost time for dinner and you don't have to worry about Dani; she's in your room."

Danny pushed the blanket off and got up from the couch. He couldn't believe that after all the time he spent looking for Danielle he'd fallen asleep almost immediately after finally getting her home. He could have guess this would happen though he knew as long as he could stay in ghost form he'd be able to deal with GIW and once he changed back and everything caught up to him he'd be in trouble.

"Ah, son good to see you're finally awake." said Jack as he entered the living room from the kitchen with Maddie beside him. "Now I can finally tell you the good news!" Danny looked over to Jazz who cross her arms and shook her head. "Your mother and I have been hired to design, create, and install an anti-ghost security system in your school! How great is that?"

"Uh…" said Danny

"Dad, I still don't think the school needs that." said Jazz

"Nonsense. This is exactly what its needs! " said Jack "No more letting spooks have run of the place."

"Come on, the school's ghost problem isn't that bad." said Danny "Couldn't you just throw a ghost shield on top of the school and be done?"

"No, the ghost shield has to be activated manually so even if someone did see the ghost coming it would get inside before they could activate it." said Jack

"Okay but if a ghost did get in it would be trapped in the school and the students and teachers could still leave." said Jazz

"Yes but a full evacuation of the school every time a ghost shows up would result in a large amount of lost class time that would probably be made up during the summer." said Maddie

"So why not just leave it on then?" asked Danny

"Running it that often would drain a lot of power and the school can't afford to keep it going all the time. " said Jack "Besides it's meant to protect from a major ghosts attack not everyday occurrences."

"I know this might sound like a big change, but once it's installed the school will be much safer and you'll barely notice it." said Maddie looking at Danny.

_Yeah, I doubt that. _"I guess I'll just have to get used to it then." said Danny "I'm… gonna go wash up."

Danny turned and walked through the entryway to the hallway that ran beside the staircase. He suspected that Vlad had something to do with the school's sudden decision to install an anti-ghost security system either as another publicity stunt to get in the good graces of the townspeople or just to hinder Danny's ghost fighting, probably both. But unlike the stupid laws, Vlad had passed before this probably wasn't going to be repealed anytime soon so he was going to have to learn to work around whatever his parents came up with. He's biggest concern was the system being sensitive enough to pick up on his ghostly nature even in human form if he could just get in the school without rising alarm bells he could deal with everything else later.

He opened the door to the bathroom and left it open as he turned on the faucet splashing his face with water to wipe the rest of the sleep from his eyes. Now that he thought about it he was going to have to have to be careful that Mayor Masters didn't find out that Danielle was in town. He was still sure that the safest place for her to be was with him though and as long as Dani Phantom wasn't parading around the skies, she could probably go unnoticed in her human form. He grabbed a towel and dried off his face before taking a look at himself in the mirror. He did his best to smooth his hair with his hand before putting the towel down and washing his hands.

At the dinner table, his parents eagerly shared more news about their plans for the school, which Danny listened to intently while absent-mindedly putting food into his mouth while Jazz seemed to pay more attention to him than what they were saying. He lips narrowed into thin line when they let it slip that if the system in the school did well they would be installing them in more buildings around town. Once his parents were finished with their dinners, they headed down to the lab to begin working on their plans.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked Jazz

"Right now I'm just hoping I wouldn't be blasted before I can set foot in the door." said Danny as he scraped food scraps from his plate into the garbage disposal.

"I wish I could be around to help you with it but you'll still have Tucker around to hack into it, if necessary, right?" said Jazz

"Yeah." He placed the dish in the sink. "And at the very least it might not be so bad having them busy working on it." said Danny as he took a clean plate out of the cupboard. He walked over to the table and started to put some leftover food on it.

"Is that for Dani?" said Jazz

"I was asleep for a while, right?" said Danny "I thought she might be-"

"It's alright I already brought her something." said Jazz

"Oh. Good." said Danny

He put the food he'd been gathering back and started to leave the kitchen.

"How long do you think she'll be staying here?" asked Jazz

"I don't know." said Danny He turned to look back at his sister. "As long as she needs to I guess."

He left the kitchen and started up the staircase. Before he could reach the top of the stairs, Danielle appeared sitting on the top step.

"Dani? What are you-"

"I got bored waiting for you."

Danielle scooted back pulling up her legs before standing up she backed away from the stairs as Danny reached the top. Then together they walked to Danny's room. He noticed a stack of comics resting on his nightstand and dirty plate at his desk.

"I guess my nap ate up a lot time." He closed the door behind them.

"I'll say you were asleep for hours." She took a seat on the corner of his bed. "Why were you so tired anyway?"

"Oh, that doesn't really matter now." She didn't look satisfied with the answer but he continued anyway. He pulled over his desk chair and took a seat in it backwards. "How did things go while I was asleep? Jazz didn't bug you too much, did she? "

"…Not really, she seems nice. But about that thing you were talking about, how long do you think it will take us to come up with something?"

"It doesn't matter we have the whole summer to worry about that."

"The whole summer."

"What? Do you have plans?"

"No but where am I going to stay?"

"I've got that cover." He changed into ghost alter ego and leapt up into the air from the chair then gestured toward the ceiling. "If you please follow me." Danielle went ghost and joined him as he phased through the ceiling. He led her up into the OP center. He walked over to a control panel that was by itself mounted on a wall there were only two buttons on it a green one and a red one. He pressed the green button and the wall beside it slid away to the left into its place inside another wall revealing a small guest room. The bed faced them from the center of the back wall just above the headboard there was a decent sized window with its blinds cracked just enough to let in some light. To the right of the bed was night stand across from it a TV and its stand sat diagonally in corner beside the entry way. Another control panel was on the wall near a lamp in the opposite corner and the dresser was across from the bed against the wall on its left side.

"So does this look familiar?"

"Oh, that's right." She took a few steps into the room and turned back to look at him. "This is where you dropped me off after I pretended to pass out."

"Exactly, it's the perfect place for-what do you mean pretended?"

"You were going to blow my cover I had to do something."

"Well, anyway" He stepped inside and spread his arms out wide. "this is the perfect place for you to stay while you're here. " He put his arms back down by his sides. "My parents hardly ever come up here so you'll basically have it to yourself."

"That's good. But are you sure Vlad won't be able to find it?"

"Not a chance. You're totally safe here."

"Okay, if you think so I'll go get my suitcase then."

"Suitcase? When did you ever pack anything?"

"I left it in your room the last time I was here." She phased down through the floor shortly after she popped up again on top of the bed with a brown suitcase in hand. "See." She let him get a look at it before dropping it down in between the dresser and the bed. She reverted back to her human form and hung her legs over the edge while she removed her shoes then scooted back to the middle of the bed sitting with her legs cross.

"I gotta clean my room more." He walked around the right side of the bed and took a seat near its head while changing back. "So, aside from being on the run from Vlad, what have you been up to?"

Danielle shifted around so she was facing him. "Well, I've been to a lot of interesting and beautiful places. And I've seen some amazing street performers and a couple parades."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah." Danielle smiled. "I got the best views of everything too. I wish I could show them to you."

Danny was a bit comforted by what Danielle had to say about her travels, he was happy to know that she actually had been enjoying her time traveling despite a certain circumstance. He wondered if she was going to have any hesitations about going back now that she knew about the truth about the vultures. He would be fine with it if she decided to stay he was still a little unsettled by how close the GIW had come to capturing her and wasn't entirely comfortable with the thought of her leaving again.

And even if they did figure out a way to stay in contact, it wouldn't guarantee that he'd be able to get there in time to help her when she needed it or that he'd know where she was taken if she got caught. He could suggest they try to put some sort of tracking device in it, which she probably wouldn't agree to, and if even she did, he'd feel creepy knowing exactly where she was all the time. It didn't help that it's something Vlad would and had done in the past; if it was something he would do, it should definitely be reconsidered.

"Maybe someday we'll travel together."

Danielle lay down on her stomach holding her face in her hands. "That would be so cool!"

"For now we'll have to stick to hanging around old Amity Park. In fact tomorrow I'll show you around."

"Are your friends going to come too?"

"If they want to."

Their conversation went on for a little while longer until Danny noticed Danielle nodding off a bit. She continued to talk though her words coming out a bit slow and mumbled. Despite her stubborn refusal to go to sleep Danny decided it probably would be best if she did. As he slipped off the bed, she lifted her head up and watched but didn't say anything. He grabbed the corner of the comforter and pulled it over her. She put head back down and continued to look at him for a moment before closing her eyes. He smiled at the peaceful expression on her face.

"Goodnight Dani."

He left the room pushed the button to close the door waited until it was fully closed then phased down in to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited I really appreciate it. And I'm going to try to update faster.


End file.
